Rin's surprise
by Crimson Dragon Devil
Summary: Nothing wrong with cleaning a classroom after school. Right?
1. Chapter 1

Rin was still at school, he was forced by a teacher to clean up the room. He sat down in a chair and growled something about a stupid teacher under his breathe. He closed his eyes and didn't notice the window opening and three people climbing through so he was surprised when a hand clamped over his mouth, eyes, and nose and another pair grabbed his legs while a third got his arms above his head. The now identified males, because of the size of their hands and strength, wouldn't let go and he realized too late they had a cloth over his mouth and nose as he started to get drowsy.  
At least he had finished cleaning the classroom.  
~XXX~  
When Rin finally woke up, he found himself naked except him boxers, blindfolded, and his arms tied to the top of a bed.  
'Shit' he thought, 'this isn't good.'  
He struggled against his bonds trying to break free when the door opened and he froze, turning his head toward where the sound came from.  
He had to rely on sound now, without his hands and eyes, touch and sight were useless to him.  
"Who's there!? What do you want!?" he shouted.  
"You will find out soon enough if you haven't already." Wait, Rin knew this voice.  
"Haru? What..." He was cut off by a pair of lips that tasted like water and just froze. He wasn't expecting that or the two sets of hand that started exploring his body, sending shivers up and down his spine.  
And he moaned, Rin moaned. He never moaned.  
"Ah, Rin's sensitive. Why didn't you tell us Nitori?" Rin recognized this voice as Makoto and he said Nitori was their too. What was going on!?  
"Well, he hates it when people touch him. He never told me why though" Nitori's hands wondered to his hips and Rin gasped. They all stopped their ministrations as Haru had left his lips to join the others seconds before Nitori answered Makoto. Rin could feel their stares.  
"Hmm" Haru slid a finger across the super sensitive skin and got another sharp gasp, "It seems this is a very sensitive spot."  
"Ah, stop it now!" Rin shouted. He didn't like this, he didn't like it at all and would do anything to stop it from happening. So he began thrashing and threw Nitori off but Mako and Haru held fast and gripped his hips and feet, almost instantly stopping his thrashing.  
"I think it time to stop the playing around and start real preparations. What to you guys think?" Mako asked.  
"Yeah, Nitori, find the lube while you're off the bed." Haru agreed.  
"Already got it when we came in. Here." Mako had taken off the blindfold and caught the lube. Haru was inbetween Rin's legs, pulling down the boxers, and Nagi was straddling his waist, playing with his nipples. Mako started playing with his half hard cock as well after giving the lube to Haru.  
Rin couldn't stop moaning anymore, the sensations from all over his body were overwhelming. Especially since they would brush his hips every so often.  
"I'm putting one in." Rin felt something cold enter his ass and tensed. "Relax Rin, this won't work otherwise." Haru said.  
"Let us take care of that, we're in an easier position to help him do just that." Nitori said as he ran both hands over Rin's hips. Another gasp left his lips as Mako's lips met and sucked on his nipples as well, he relaxed and felt the finger move in and out as another wormed its way in and sissored him.  
~XXX~  
Rin was a moaning, squirming, hot mess by the time a thrid and fourth finger had entered him.  
"I think he's ready, I'm going in first." Haru said as he took out his fingers.  
"Aw, why you?" Mako whined  
"Because I'm already down here." And with that, Haru buried himself into Rin's tight ass with one swift thrust. But Mako followed after quickly after pulling Rin up into a sitting position and unting his hands.  
"AHH! Take it out! Take it out!" Rin screamed, tears starting to form in his eyes. This was way too much, he'd only been prepared for one dick in his ass, not two.  
"Sh, it'll be okay. Just wait for a while, I promise." Mako whispered sweet nothings into Rin's ear as Haru kissed away the tears and Nitori played with his hips and chest.  
After a few minutes the two started moving, one went out as the other went in. They tried different angles when the only noises that came from Rin were ones of pain. When he suddenly gasped and Nagi wasn't holding his hips, they knew they found it, his prostate.  
They kept hitting it over and over again. Rin's hand went to Nagi's cock and started pumping it and Mako did the same to him.  
Rin couldn't focus on anything anymore, he was filled with pleasure, the pain had left long ago. He couldn't see anything either, everything was a blur and it only got better when he felt another dick enter his abused asshole.  
"AH! Ah, it f-feels so g-good!" Rin struggled to make the words coherent, it was probably the only words he could get out now.  
"Rin, you're so tight!" Makoto said, one of Rin's arms had also made its way around his neck and it held tight and fast while the other gripped Haru's shoulder.  
"I feel about ready, what about you guys?" Nagi asked.  
"Almost there." Haru replied and Rin nodded. "We'll go off at once."  
Haru grabbed Rin's dick and held it at the base, preventing him from orgasming until they wanted him to and they thrust as one into him. His tight ass wrapped around all three made them cum inside him and Rin would have too if Haru hadn't had a hold of his dick.  
"Pull out now. Haru, let go of his penis before we pull out though." Mako told them.  
Haru let go and the all pulled out, letting him fall onto the bed on his side and he came all over his front, cum was also leaking out of his ass. Haru pulled out a cork and stuffed it in Rin's hole.  
"Let's see how he'll react when he wakes up. He'll have all that cum still in him and the cork keeping it in. We can tie his hands again too." Nitori and Makoto stared at Haru before smiling and nodding.  
"Okay, Nagi can tie him and we can clean up the room. Then we can set up beds on the floor and go to sleep, lock the door too." Mako said, the other two boys agreeing and starting on their tasks.

**OH MY FUCKING GOD I CAN NOT BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT!**

**Holy motherfucking shit! I have never written anything like that let alone making it a foursome! Oh my god!  
I hope you guys liked it and seeyou guys next time.**


	2. Is this really considered clean-up?

**Ok peeps! I'm back with the second/ possible last chapter. I don't do one-shots, for some reason I just can't write them. Ah well *shrugs* don't really care anyway. Now please enjoy RinRin's reaction to the cork and cum stuck up his ass.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or Free! would be rated M (if you couldn't tell from the last chapter)**

Rin woke to the sun shining directly across his face. He wanted to sleep more but when he moved a sharp pain shot up his back and he immediately stopped as he remembered the previous night's events. He groaned and buried his head into the pillow, deciding he would move as little as possible and call in sick.

Wait, was there something still in his ass? He moved his arms gently as he could and felt his hole.

'They are beyond dead now.' He mentally growled as he found the cork in him. He wouldn't be able to pull it out until he could move again either! He had the urge to just freak out and just let his movements vent his anger but that wasn't happening either. If simply shifting positions hurt like hell, the rough movements of freaking out would be 100 times as bad. He groaned again, he had no way of venting his anger and he didn't like letting it build up either. 'Shit!'

The others would definately pay later, once he could move again.

"Ah, Makoto-kun, Haruka-kun, he's awake." Nitori said. The said boys got up and walked over so they stood beside the bed.

"You ok Rin?" Makoto asked in his usual calm voice. It pissed Rin off to no end.

"What the hell do you think? I just had three dicks shoved up my ass at once! Of course I'm not ok!"

"Did you find your surprise?" Haru asked.

"No, because having something stuck in your ass doesn't feel weird at all." Rin replayed, sarcasm soaking the words.

"Did you like it?" Haru tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Of course I liked the cork up my already sore-as-hell ass." Sarcasm again lacing his words.

Haru and the other two looked at each other then at Rin and back to each other before laughing. It was hilarious how Rin wanted to rip them into pieces but couldn't. They knew he couldn't even move enough so the sun wasn't shining in his face!

"Shut up!" They merely laughed harder. Rin's face started becoming red too and it just kept laughing harder and harder until they couldn't breath.

"Now that you're done with that, get the hell out!"

"Alright alright, but we'll be back around 9 tonight RinRin." They ran out the moment the nickname came from Makoto's mouth, they'd be dead if they hadn't.

Rin huffed as he saw them run out the door and close it (they locked it before they closed it) and he tried to get up again. They pain shot through his back but not quite as bad as before. So he got up quickly and just as quickly walked to the attached bathroom and ran the water in the tub. No way was he taking a shower after managing to get to the bathroom and making the throbbing even worse than before.

He lifted the toilet seat and sat down, reaching his hand down to pull the cork out as well. That was not staying in all day. It came out with a slick pop and he shuddered as the three men's semen seeped out bit by bit. It trickled down his legs a bit before dripping into the water beneath him, it was warm and again he shuddered.

It made him think of what had happened last night, how their hands always traced his hips very few minutes and how they made him feel. The pain probably wouldn't have been as bad if he weren't an ass virgin, but that's not his fault he was a seme all the time. But that's not something they were gonna find out.

He turned the water to ice cold as he saw his cock harden. He mentally scolded himself for even thinking of how nice last night had felt. 'NO! Stop thinking about it!'

He stood up and flushed down some of the evidence that proved the event had taken place slipped into the tub, shuddering at its cold temperature. He turning off the water as he sat down.

He just sat there for a while before putting his hand down to take care of his problem down south. He grabbed it and slowly pumped up and down, quickening a bit after a short amount of time. He bit into his arm to stop the moans, failing to hear the door click from being unlocked.

(A/N: Decided to add a little surprise. The idea was too good to pass up so I hope you enjoy this next little surprise for our friend RinRin!)

Seijirou unlocked the door after finding the key in the mail slit and walked in. He looked around and found Rin missing, he knew the red haired boy wasn't at school, he had just come to get him. That's when he heard the sloshing noise in the bathroom. He figured Rin was in there so he knocked and opened the door.

He stopped the moment he looked in, he saw a naked Rin in the tub with a hard cock, stroking it. He didn't make another sound as he closed the door and slipped out of his own clothes. He'd be damned if that hadn't turned him on. He opened the door again and, making no sound, walked over to the sharp-toothed male masturbating in the bathtub.

He leaned so his mouth was next to the teen's ear as he whispered breathily and seductively "I see you have a problem there. Want me to help?"

Rin's eyes opened and he gasped. Sliding to the other side of the tub, wincing as he did so. "H-How'd you get in here!?"

"Found the key and unlocked the door. Now," Seijirou slipped into the tub, finding the cold temperature unsurprising, and made his way to Rin. "Would you like some help or not?" He gripped the hard member in his hand, electing a yelp from Rin.

Rin chose not to answer and felt the water draining then heard the water turn on only warm.

"Might as well be warm and steamy so no one sees us. I did lock the door though and put the key on your nightstand." he quickly added seeing Rin's ears perk and eyes open and widen in slight panic.

He turned off the water and started stroking the younger's cock back to full hardness. He latched onto a nipple and sucked it back to full attention, repeating the process with the other. He registered every moan Rin made and smirked inwardly. The kid was sensitive, very sensitive, he like that. It would make toying with the boy all the more fun.

"I should let you know now, I love playing with sensitive people Rinny." He slipped a hand down, hitting his hips, hearing the sharp gasp and smirking all the more, and slipped two fingers into his ass. He felt the semi-dried cum and frowned.

"Rin, why is there cum around your asshole? Did someone do you last night hard?" Rin turned so red, you couldn't tell his face from his hair and looked away. "So you didn't want it, well I'll make you want this."

He went back to playing with his nipples and cock and the rest of his sensitive body, though paid little attention to the hard cock. He planned to make Rin beg, and oh would Rin beg like a dog in heat when he was through with him.

"Mmm, ah." Rin did all he could to keep in the moans growing in his throat, but more and more were making their way out as he was pushed further and further into the world of pleasure. "Ah, I-I'm g-gonna c-! Just as he was about to release, Seijirou cut him off, gripping the base of Rin's dick and preventing his orgasm.

"Nope, not until I let you and that won't be for a while." Seijirou teased, biting Rin's ear.

"Fuck you!"

"I believe the fitting term would be fuck you, not me."

The foreplay and ministrations continued for at least 10 minutes, during which he pulled the drain plug again, and in which Rin had almost came 5 times and Seijirou cut him off 5 times. It had also caused Rin to lose all sense of mind as he begged Seijirou to let him cum.

So smirking at his victory over the hot-headed boy beneath him, he asked "What do you want inside your greedy and wanting asshole?"

**(A/N: Remember, Rin has lost his mind to pleasure so all answers wouldn't be something he would ever say. Not to mentions he's usually seme so he wouldn't be used to this kind of foreplay, hence the higher-than-usual sensitivity.)**

"You!"

"My what? Don't be afraid to scream how bad you want it."

"I want your big cock inside my needy asshole! I want it so bad!"

"Well aren't you a little slut. Scream it. Scream how you're my little slut." Seijirou demanded with a harsh tone.

"I'm your little slut! I want your big cock inside me! Your little slut wants your meaty dick inside me!"

"Then you'll get what you wish." Without any preparations, except the ones 10 minutes prior, Seijirou shoved his dick past the tight ring of muscles into the pleasure-lost boy's ass.

He mercilessly pounded into the redhead who gripped bar in front of him like a lifeline, letting every moan, groan, pant, and any other pleasure filled sound out with no resistance. He was lost to the world of uke pleasure and was not coming back until he woke up after all this.

Rin almost came a 7th time but was again cut off by his captain's grip around his cock.

"Seijirou! Let me cum!"

"How do you ask your master you little slut?" He used the demanding tone again, pulling and turning Rin around so he could bounce Rin as he walked to the bed and put him down again doggystyle.

"Please Master! Let your worthless little slut cum!"

"As you wish!" So grabbing Rin's arms and using them to pull him onto his aching member, he pounded harder than ever into the smaller boy and released inside him.

"RIN!" He dropped his teammate onto the bed, flipped him, and rammed in a few more times before Rin finally was able to cum.

His back arching high off the bed, Rin came in large bursts. It landed all over his upper body but never hitting Seijirou, the teen just watched in amusement. Some had even landed on his face. To say he had exploded would be easily believable. His fell back onto the bed as a few more smaller splurts came forth, completely and totally exhausted.

Breathe came in heavy pants, chest rising and falling heavily. He was covered head to waist in his own semen. The sight was almost enough to turn Seijirou on and go another round but he was done, energy still there, but no sexual energy was left in him.

He got off the bed after shoving the cum-covered cork he found on the sink as he was walking over to the bed with Rin up his ass and grabbed his phone. Taking a picture at just the right angle, after spreading and bending Rin's legs, so he could see both the cork with the slight bit of cum reaching out the edge and the cum-covered torso. It even showed his glazed eyes from the afterglow and if you looked closely enough, you would still be able to the slight bit of lust left in the ruby eyes.

The picture was priceless. He'd have to thank Rin's roommate and old(?) friends about telling him to check up on Rin. He'd also show, send them the picture, and tell them what he managed to make Rin say. He knew they were the one's who banged him last night and boy would he tell them the whole shabang!

He noticed Rin's eyes closing and kissed his forehead, "Night Rin, sweet dreams my little baby shark."

With that he got dressed and walked out to breakfast. He'd only missed their morning practice and who had to know what the real reason he missed was other than he went to check on Rin and got into an argument.

**Ok, there will definitely be another chapter after that. I really had no intention of Seijirou fucking Rin into the tub/bed when I first started typing this but oh well. It came and I couldn't pass it up. (You guys have no idea how much blood I lost writing this!)**

**Also as you can see, I'm clearly better at writing regular yaoi over threesome and such. If anyone had any ideas of what we could do to RinRin next chapter, put it into a review! I will love you forever. Though I prefer them to be kinky things because I'm already know the basic layout of the next chapter, just need details.**

**I hope you enjoyed the fruits of my dirty mind and can't wait to see what you guys say! Please R&R and F&F!**


End file.
